


海上花

by Noomrevlis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noomrevlis/pseuds/Noomrevlis
Relationships: 徐彰彬ChangBin/李旻浩LEEKNOW
Kudos: 6





	海上花

李旻浩第一次进徐彰彬家门的时候徐彰彬正好在家。所有人都以为他出去了，其实他就在楼上。夏日的高温烫得要吃人，他把自己溺死在枕头与被单间，一动也不想动。

门厅传来行李箱滚轮的声音。谁？谁回来了？徐彰彬一骨碌爬起来，慌慌忙忙穿上拖鞋，冲到楼梯口往下看。不是邢姨，不是外表人模狗样实际中年谢顶的那位一家之主，不是总用香奈儿五号的女人，否则徐彰彬五百米开外就能闻到她浓郁的体味。当然更不是长姊，那么是谁？他视线被杂七杂八的东西挡住，心里猫抓似的痒。

李旻浩就这么微微低着头，巧妙的避开了一堆障碍物，走到了徐彰彬的可视范围内。他素得很，白T恤蓝仔裤，耳朵上几道银澄澄的光。鞋大概脱在玄关，低帮的白袜子，走进客厅又停住，眼睛很快的上下左右扫了一圈，重新低下去，不轻不重的说了句：

“怎么连个人都没有。”

声音是三伏酷暑里的一层薄冰，飘飘然覆盖了好几个维度。今后李旻浩出入的时候也总有这般凉意萦绕身边，说话与否都是一样。他骨头大概是冰做的，冷，冷到了底。

徐彰彬狠狠地打了个激灵，差点从楼梯上摔下去。

人被冻死的时候，往往是脱光衣服的，因为体温调节中枢麻痹，产生了幻觉热感。相同的例子是动心的人总是逃离，得不到的永远骚动，以及越需要远离的越渴望。

无需太多的解释，徐彰彬很快了解到不速之客是父亲新欢。晚饭时间，原来的香奈儿女人的座位空了一块，邢姨正要撤碗筷，李旻浩换了便服，径直填补了那块空白，再自然不过。

这个位置的新主人身上没有多余的香气，多余的动作也近乎为零。他坐在徐彰彬对面安静地进食，偶尔抬头笑笑，对递来纸巾或其他物品的邢姨表示谢意。不知怎地徐彰彬觉得他像一只猫，一只懂事的家猫，明白如何躬身又如何摇尾来骗取他人的信任和宠爱。

他莫名地想到下午见到这个看起来和他几乎是同龄人的半大男孩前，他的心脏也有种奇异的瘙痒，那种感觉同样被他形容为猫抓。也许是他心里那只猫跑出来了。徐彰彬先是天马行空的胡乱猜想着，随后又被自己的思维惊到。他试图把脸埋到饭里，集中精神消灭眼前的食物。它们如今成了负担，是徐彰彬打不赢这场伦理战役的罪魁祸首。好不容易扒得不剩几口，他准备离席，仓促间陌生的指纹擦过徐彰彬眼睑下的一小块皮肤，炙热得沸腾得仿佛要烧着了。

“小心，饭黏在脸上了。”

精心设计的一击，看得出温柔的语调和眯起的眼尾经过了怎样复杂细致的调试。其实大可不必，对于徐彰彬而言，他注定是会失败的，或者说，没有任何的道德教条能赢过李旻浩本身。

“我叫旻浩。”

他拿食指蘸了水在桌上比划。旻是天空，浩是广阔。手不好看，至少不算好看，跟普通男生一样边缘毛糙的指甲和突出的骨节，青筋也很明显。徐彰彬点头点得敷衍，他也没有生气，把手收回去了。

“姓呢？”

“李，”他愣了一下，“木子李。”

“哦。”

李旻浩。徐彰彬默默咀嚼着他的名字，从白昼到黑夜，陷入梦境前依然不懈的拆解开这二十四画循环重构。十七岁，父系家族沾花惹草的基因刚开始表现在徐彰彬身上。他几乎是和父亲同时开始各自的第四段感情的，除了在肢体接触方面他自诩比老头子绅士一些，尚未超过亲吻以上的层次。但女友晚上打来视频的时候，他感到前所未有的厌烦，于是拒绝了。

喂，你怎么回事啊。女友那头咻咻咻的发来消息。消息也不回，是要分手吗。

他盯着手机看了几秒，脊骨尾部传来近乎罪恶的快意。那分手好了。他一字一顿地打下几个字。我有喜欢的人了。

喜欢？事实当然与这个词相差甚远。他只是被李旻浩蛊住了眼，一如他的父亲。那个男人拥有的千般魔力中，徐彰彬最不得其解的就是这一点。他让人无法控制地去迷恋他，并不仅仅因为出众的皮相。李旻浩诚然是十分好看的，眼眸里藏有星宿尘埃。可他招摇的魅力，简直是践踏诸神之怒的妖精。

他甚至认识他还不到二十四小时。临睡前徐彰彬昏昏沉沉地想。

第二天一早，徐父打来了电话：徐家在外地的生意出了变故，他比起原计划还要耽搁两天才能回家。徐彰彬向邢姨打手势，让她把手机给自己。

我要跟你谈谈。他开门见山。然后电话那端停顿了很久，才说，好，你要谈什么。

新来的那个。徐彰彬的语气平淡。你找的？

对。

一个男人，你要我怎么叫他？

随你便。那边逐渐不耐烦了起来。废话少说，我要开会了。

着什么急，我姐说她明天要到这边过周末，家里多出来这么个陌生人，我怎么解释？他的眼神不自觉地锐利起来。我说过，你那些乌七八糟的事，少给她知道。

行了行了。徐父大概是服软了，摆出息事宁人的态度。我会安排的，你别管了。下次别这个样子说话，我这儿都是外人，听见不好。

徐彰彬还想说点什么，电话已经被挂掉了。他把邢姨的手机放好，转身上楼，可是李旻浩靠在拐角处，像只猫蹲在猫爬架的最上层，居高临下的看他。

“早上好。”

他歪着头，并不避讳与他问好。赤裸的脚面和深褐色台阶形成鲜明对比，他似乎不喜欢穿鞋，脚趾微微曲着，让徐彰彬联想到他姐姐房间里那些制作精良的洋娃娃，连关节都可以活动的那些。

“我都听见了，”笑意封存在眼底，通过语言稀薄地向外发散，“你对你姐姐很好。”

习惯而已，她比较傻，得有人保护。徐彰彬尝试绕过他向上走。李旻浩没有阻拦，低头抠手指的同时，有意无意的飘来一句：

“愿意跟我聊聊吗？”

好啊。聊就聊。他跟着李旻浩走到阳台。主卧的阳台被前前位女主人收拾的一尘不染，摆放了茶几和带碎花坐垫的扶手椅。他顺理成章的坐下来，端起茶壶，没有水。

“我不喝茶，所以没泡。”李旻浩拉开另一把座椅，拍了拍垫子上的灰，“她会喝吗？”

“她？哪个她？这里的她太多了，‘他’倒是只有你一个。”

双关用得太大胆，简直是挑衅。徐彰彬也不知道自己为什么这样。他记得小男孩表达好感的方式如同好斗的公鸡竖起翎毛，却往往只能让不明真相的爱人厌弃再躲避。他是怎么变回了十年前？多么恨人的结论：只不过是李旻浩的小小把戏，是他庞大的魔笛乐章中的一个音符罢了。

“是吗。”疑问词被生生拗成了陈述句。“那我之前有几个啊。”

“三个。”

“你爸还不算太坏，”李旻浩摸着下巴。相当男性化的动作，他不禁怀疑起生父是否背着他有了特殊嗜好。“没骗我。”

“你呢？你有几个？”

“我？”猫和洋娃娃虚眯起眼睛，似笑非笑的，露出了他日后十分常见的神态。

“想知道吗？”

李旻浩是被卖给他父亲的，卖家是李旻浩本人。李父嗜赌，赔了根手指还不够，弄得家里负债累累。他打过工，也兼过职，可是远远填不满那个无底洞。直到回母校看老师的时候，恰好遇上新校董向学校捐献教学楼的剪彩仪式。他匆匆掠过人群边界，剪影被主席台当中的徐父捉个正着。

第一次正式见面居然在校长办公室，现在想起来李旻浩都忍不住要嗤笑出声。那是校董要见优秀毕业生，无关人等都要退避三舍。徐父浑浊的目光打量着李旻浩全身，透过他的黑色上衣看到里面去，欲望树生根发芽、开花结果。他本来应该觉得恶心和恐惧的，内心却出奇的平静。

我们下次可以再见面。他先开的口。不要在学校了，不合适。

三天后，徐父打来了电话。出门前李旻浩认真地洗了头发，换了副耳钉，母亲从油烟气背后探头，影子绰绰约约显出茶色：去哪？

约了个朋友。他打开鞋柜挑鞋，拿手抹去足尖碍眼的泥点子。

晚上回来吃饭的吧？

他听着，胸腔里忽然翻滚沸腾起来，像有人烧开一壶开水又添了一把木柴。他快速擤了擤鼻子，避开密布的锈斑拧开把手：

不回来了。

“今天故事讲到这里好了，我去给你泡茶。”

李旻浩起身，徐彰彬则没有动，远远地指导他去哪里拿茶叶。天气热，好多话都不能信。一句话勾兑了粘稠暑意，想要真假掺半未免太过容易。他懂，不相信李旻浩就不懂。

蝉鸣戚戚，屋檐边上有麻雀妄图栖脚，停驻不了几时便飞去。水壶尖啸着掀盖子，听得徐彰彬心烦。书房里是有一盒茶叶的，而且位置并不隐蔽，可是李旻浩去拿了很久也没回来。啪嗒，开关跳掉了。那瞬间他从座位上一跃而起，冲入书房的动作如春洵时汹涌的冰川融水涌进河道。李旻浩还半跪在书橱前，裸露着一截短短的白皙的脖颈，没回头，问他：“二层没有啊，我都找过了，你确定吗。”

去他妈的找过了去他妈的没有。他把他从背后捞起来，顺势按在柜门上。玻璃震颤的频率危险到碎裂边缘，像一个现实版的隐喻，完美预言了他们之间的关系。只是徐彰彬现在没有心思去管这些事情。他抵着李旻浩的额头，强制性的，因为父亲的情人实际比他还高上几寸。李旻浩卷曲的柔软的睫毛刮在他脸上，他的黑眼睛红嘴唇，他鼻尖颈侧褐色的罪恶的小花。他美得像是被海浪冲上岸的珍珠，在浮生的沙砾间格外突出。

这是阴谋，明明白白的阴谋。徐彰彬想错了，所谓真假根本无足轻重，因为它仅在整个计划中占了微不足道的一小块。李旻浩一点点的，拿万花筒式的谎言诱骗他，拿目眩神迷的美丽蒙混他，从进门开始的阴谋连贯至今。他就是这么被他设计了，一步步走入现下胶着而无力脱身的处境。可是这场阴谋的目的，他想不出来，也不愿意去想。

思绪到此，继续下去显得多余了，不如直接行动。他们毕竟那样近，亲吻都不费力气。

“你以后要后悔的。”

李旻浩不躲不闪，却轻飘飘的，来了好煞风景的一句话。见了鬼，分明是这个人先动的手脚，怎么一来又变成他受气。徐彰彬兀自恼着，犬齿碾过下唇用了点力，凹出深浅不一的齿痕。这个吻不长，因为李旻浩没有允许他进得很深。他把他推开，垂下眼帘，伸出五指端详着。那上面光秃秃的空无一物，徐彰彬不知道他脑内又在作何谋划，干脆把那只手拉过来，把自己的手塞进去。

“我不后悔。”  
“你才十七。”

八个字相撞时激起铿锵清越的刀剑声。两个人大眼瞪小眼的，谁也不肯先打破僵局。或许是徐彰彬的眼神过于执拗过于倔强，李旻浩终于转过脸，忍俊不禁般，弯起嘴角。

“你才十七，”他的音量跌到最低，掺杂了许多白茫茫的水汽，还有水汽背后零星的愧疚，“你懂什么呀。”

他说得对。徐彰彬才十七岁，他什么都不懂，他什么都不怕。他原本还有无穷无尽的青春要走，他光明美好的未来等着他去挥霍。他拥有的是无限，怎么可以陪他陷进无边无际荒芜枯萎的泥潭沼泽里去呢。

所以他们两人的故事走到最后，徐彰彬也还是不敢下定论。李旻浩究竟有没有一刻是真的对他萌生过名叫“爱”的情绪？机会大概是渺茫的，他最贴近李旻浩真实内核的，不过是刚开始时他那一点愧意和悔意。那马卡龙表面的糖屑般可怜的丁点，除此之外，再看不出了。

那些话真的是对他说的吗，后来徐彰彬也会想。或许并不是，李旻浩只是看到了自己的影子。但问题是李旻浩既拯救不了曾经的自己也拯救不了徐彰彬——于是他们就那么堕落了，一坠到底，翅膀连根割掉，黑色的血洇染了地狱。

老东西不知吃错什么药了，当天晚上居然乘了一趟红眼航班，赶在徐姊之前到了家。徐彰彬半夜给上楼声吵醒了，迷迷糊糊蹦出几个脏字，翻了个身准备继续见周公，忽然当头一棒隔空刺进右耳，愣生生的，把他打得神清志明。

喘息声。

从主卧向外，经过两道门的阻碍，微弱近无的声波将耳膜捅了个对穿。徐彰彬拿被子蒙住头，试图用鸵鸟的招式对付过去。可是不行。他避之不及的气音是黑夜中诞生的魑魅魍魉，是那些他小时候躲进奶妈怀里以为就能偷天换日的臆想，时至今日仍然锲而不舍的追赶他，包裹他，俘获他。视网膜上画出姹紫嫣红的乱码，四分五裂的热流将他切割分为僵硬的碎石块。他似乎穿越去了毁灭前夕的庞贝古城，火山灰扼着喉咙的瞬间又缩小成了自虐式交配的鱼，它们在沙滩上交合，以奄奄一息为快感的究极体现。

白天书房的遭遇一度令徐彰彬怀疑自己的推断。李旻浩可能真是个误入歧途的大学生，是他鬼迷心窍预谋不轨，把绿豆汤曲解成纸醉金迷的烈酒。眼下他才彻底确信，尽管没完没了的自渎使他手指打颤：李旻浩要的就是他。他太懂怎样欲擒故纵了，连真切的情感流露也能当做另一场猫鼠游戏的诱饵，然后等待徐彰彬自我猜忌、矛盾、挣扎，最后乖乖仰面朝天掉进他的兔子洞。

这比让一个荷尔蒙肆意挥散的年轻人狂热的强吻接着占有保险的多。徐彰彬不禁要感叹于那个人的老谋深算。他也不知道喘息声什么时候消失的，反正是在他停止前很久。然后他断断续续的睡了一会儿，天蒙蒙亮时去厨房倒了杯冰水，倚着橱柜慢慢喝着，逐渐打捞回来一些理智，这才想到上面那些内容。

邢姨没起床，徐彰彬又懒得动手做饭，于是削了只桃子聊以充饥。桃肉汁多，整个生啃会把手臂沾湿，他花了点时间切块装盘，忽然想到邢姨待会下来即将看见他只穿内裤说不准会惊叫出声，又灰溜溜地端起盘子回到楼上去了。

二楼有三间屋子，书房和徐彰彬的卧室紧闭着，只有主卧透出一丝明亮。徐彰彬不知怎地，觉得那门里有几分异样，好像空气折射光线的角度都不同。他抬手推门，轻而易举的走入。纸页窸窸窣窣的翻动，李旻浩正背对他趴着浏览一本杂志，衣衫不整，毛毯半盖在腿上，另半边堪堪遮住了一点下陷的痕迹。有人睡过，又忙不迭地离开了。他没理会这个小小的发现，把骨碟放到床头柜上：

“早上好啊，小妈。”

有没有人和李旻浩说过，他想隐藏什么心绪的时候最好带上眼罩，否则被别人看穿也不过是像吹去玻璃珠表面攀附的灰尘一样简单。徐彰彬满足于他动摇的瞳孔，唤他的腔调又烂又软，听见的熟人都要疑心他精神出了问题。

但李旻浩从不是省油的灯，他受过的挫必定原封不动的返还。他本来也属于那种眨眨眼就有一千八百招对策的人，擅长刀剑不鸣的凌迟。

“小彬，小彬怎么起得这么早啊，”厨师长错手灌注了过量的蜜糖，糖分冷凝结晶在舌尖，伤人伤己的腻味，“没有睡好吧。”

“嗯，小妈也没怎么睡吧。”

“你爸太烦人了，”他用手撑着脑袋，手指轻巧的一挑就把徐彰彬的暗示挑破了，像扎爆一只氢气球。你不是想向我宣战嘛，不是想说你听到了嘛，那我告诉你好了呀，我们做了，做了一晚上，你又有什么办法呢。他吃准了他，咬紧了他，他从容底下的焦躁，李旻浩一眼便知。他生来就是要捏住他的。

“哦。”氢气球泄气的速度都没有徐彰彬快。他马上不加称呼了，说话也恢复成昨天那副讨嫌的姿态，“他呢？”

“电话会，去书房了。”李旻浩丢开不知哪里寻来的杂志，磨磨蹭蹭挪到床边，“桃子啊。”

他趁徐彰彬没反应，迅速的捻了一块搁到嘴里。“不甜，”眉头皱起的纹路好像苦瓜，话尾翘着，下唇顶起上唇形成矜贵的弧度，假装娇生惯养嗲里嗲气，“太酸了，不好吃。”

徐彰彬对这种语气有些熟悉。他爹的第二任，这张床上躺过的第一个女人，哭天喊地要求他爹给她一个名分否则就一头撞死在徐氏集团总部门口的大小姐就这么说话。当然出身也没有那么好，否则怎么会猪油蒙了心被糟老头子骗色劫财。他不明白李旻浩从哪里学来的，很像，几乎是惟妙惟肖。总不可能是枕头教给他的吧，他再次发现自己一点也不懂李旻浩，再一次。

“骗人，都快烂掉了怎么会酸。”好干巴巴的反驳。李旻浩是不会听的。他把自己撑起来，半跪着，面朝向徐彰彬，嘴唇被桃汁打湿了，柔柔润润的粉色，反射出一点点荧光，像是抹了什么唇釉，但没有香精廉价的气味，没有，完全没有。也没有满天满地的发油香和脂粉气。李旻浩的味道，是干净的。

他带着一尘不染的水蜜桃味向徐彰彬靠近。他只穿了睡衣，干脆些，一件长T恤。宽大的下摆，下面什么都不存在，双腿间一丝不挂空荡荡的一片。

他说：“那你要来尝尝看吗。”

甜的。很甜。他就知道。全身上下，胸乳与臀胯，还有柔软又振颤着下陷的腰窝，没有一处不是清甜馐撰。食色性也食色性也，原始的欲望谁也碾压不了谁，索性合而为一，以最激烈的方式来势汹汹的折磨两只困兽。

李旻浩整个人，动情时泛起绯红，活像一颗炽热过头捧握不住的桃心。他体温低，徐彰彬拉开他的腿，来不及点燃的凉意冻得他一哆嗦，顷刻间变成火焰里的冰块，又烫又冷。冰铸雪打的李旻浩，徐彰彬发狠去捂也捂不暖，只能拼命把自己往里挤，往前顶弄，直到他哀哀的连绵的粘腻喘吟从幼猫一样的嗓子里水一样的流出来：不要了不要了、慢一点好不好。而真正的水也流得到处都是，从他的股缝他的阴茎。徐彰彬有一种错觉，好像很快李旻浩就会在他的怀里化掉似的。

他们在房间里汹涌的做爱，他和他的小妈。一墙之隔的外面，他的父亲正参加着一个不知何时会结束的电话会，他的长姊正赶赴一个对她而言疏松平常的周末，随时随地会到达然后摁响门铃。他们家的保姆也将起床，礼貌地敲敲门再问一句小少爷今天您要吃什么呀。这是一个生满眼睛的世界，他们躲在时间和空间的小小死角里，疯狂浪费，给彼此的双手拘上镣铐又把钥匙吞进腹中。李旻浩的泪水也在不断往外涌，情意迷乱的，痛彻心扉的，徐彰彬低头去吻去舔，却始终不能制止。

你现在必须要爱我了。他听见他这么说。

有部老片子，李旻浩讲，根据小说改编的，名字叫《海上花》。你看过吗？

自然没有。所以长姊在家的时候他们跑到李旻浩家里去，当然是分开走的，徐彰彬先到，按照李旻浩给的地址。他在那扇老旧单元楼的铁门前踌躇，等到那个人追上来。进去啊，他略显诧异的只手推开门，仿佛意识到什么，眼角弯弯染上笑意：“你以为是锁的？”

“门锁早给人撬了，没人修。进来吧。”

沉闷的三居室，因为太潮了，暗处墙皮剥落露出水泥墙体。手提电脑透出幽幽蓝光，他们把窗帘全拉起来，不开灯。客厅昏黄，逐渐让人忘掉此刻的白昼。李父李母都不在，徐彰彬也没问缘由。电影节奏慢，每个镜头都拖得很缓，用来讲风月场上的人心和纸火，此消彼长，没个尽头。

时间在这个逼仄的小公寓里被拉长了几十倍。李旻浩的头悄无声息的靠上了他的肩窝，发旋蹭着他的脸。他偶尔安静，偶尔跳脱，做些徐彰彬理解不了的举动，本质还是安静的，譬如现在。人工光点落在他的睫毛和侧脸四周，像一朵没入霓虹灯丛的蓝玫瑰。是被谁刻意遗失的，因而未开的花瓣总是落寞。

他忽然明白他的话。

“为什么是我？”  
“……因为你对你姐姐很好。”

世上不乏许多外貌精巧的男生，以皮相的相似性无限接近划分性别的中线。但很显然，李旻浩不属于那类人，尽管他五官秀气有余而硬朗不足。他的肌肉线条和普通男性别无二致，甚至要超过他们中的许多。

可他们的不同不在这里。李旻浩太敏感又太脆弱。没有什么能让他感到安全，无所谓金钱地位。他是养在瑰丽幻境里的海上花，需要源源不断的爱去滋养浇灌。他自始至终要的只有爱，大量的过量的致死的爱，然后把自己层层茧化，再和卖火柴的小女孩一样抱有虚假的温暖走向深渊。

他可以欺骗，可以受辱，可以出卖一切。他只要爱。

“所以你也会对我好的。比我想要的更好。”

对一个具有亲缘关系的女性的态度能做出如此推广吗？徐彰彬不懂。

“还有，”李旻浩吐息时湿润温热的气流喷洒在他耳廓上，言语间气音重，他分辨不出真心假意，抑或些许笑音。

“我知道你在楼上看我，一开始就知道。”

他们在老式的布艺沙发上交换了一个漫长的吻。屏幕里演员咿咿呀呀的对台词，徐彰彬听着，心里生出荒唐的悲悯——海上花注定是要凋谢的，所有旖旎往事最终都赔给了一场旧梦。而依赖着爱苟活的蓝玫瑰，什么时候又会因为爱的枯竭，不声不响的隐没在他年轻悠远的生命里。他有太多东西想不明白。关于爱，关于欲，关于书本上的伦理教条和现实中的醉生梦死，关于深蓝色的阴谋和猫眼睛，关于摆脱不了的彻骨冰寒，关于誓言关于永远。他所能做的就是被漩涡吞噬，甚至不明白漩涡的源头活水攥在他的手心。

“到底是谁掌握了谁，谁支配了谁。”

谁知道。而生活毕竟只是那样的过。

Fin.


End file.
